90210: Liars
by Acrobat Dances a Playful Tune
Summary: In the aftermath of Holiday Madness, we follow Teddy, Silver, Dixon, Annie, Adrianna, Navid, Liam, Ian and Naomi as events take different twists and turns...
1. Chapter 1

**90210**

The darkness is a comfort. It allows him to hide from prying eyes and embrace his real personality – to live as he longs to, to spend time with his lover…his _boyfriend_. It would have been such a foreign concept a few months ago – Teddy Montgomery, a gay, back then he'd been head over heels in love with Silver, their relationship was meant to be one of the ones that lasted, a High School sweetheart romance, the kind that ended with three children in a paradise of suburban living. That was all change now. He'd awoken hung-over, unaware that he'd hooked up with Ian, then gradually the image had become clearer, much as his head had tried to fight it, his heart had been waging a better war against his head. He was in love with Ian…he liked guys…he was gay and he had a lover…or a boyfriend…he couldn't even decide that his head was so messed up. He looked down at his sleeping beau, the smaller, skinnier frame curled up in his arms…it felt good, unimaginably good – it just felt so right, in bed with Ian – why then was his head still trying to slow things down rather than stop things, why couldn't it just give into the love burning at his heart? Because he went to West Bev. and the Student Body had more jackasses than people who could accept it, he didn't know if he was strong enough yet, to face his critics and stand up as boldly as Ian had in the 9th Grade and shout from the rooftops that he was gay.

His thoughts must have been being projected somehow because his thoughts trailed away into nothingness Ian stirred, the smaller boy looking up into the deep-blue eyes of his stud, his lip faltered, somehow on some wavelength he must have picked up on Teddy's inner problems.

"What time is it?" he murmured drowsily, leaning over Teddy to get a look at the alarm clock, he groaned as the red lettering told him it was 4:30 AM, he rolled back into Teddy's embrace and allowed a silence to settle upon them for a few moments as he weighed up how to approach the issue. "Are you worried?"

Teddy stiffened. Worried was an understatement, he was terrified about coming out, terrified about how they'd look at him: Silver, Liam, Naomi…and the others…how could he deal with that? Deal with the possibility that none of them would ever speak to him again? Perhaps he was wrong to presume they wouldn't speak to him, but, how would they look at him? He'd seen the looks Liam and the other guys on the Surf Team gave guys like Ian, it wasn't a look of hostility just a look of awkwardness, a look that said get lost, could he deal with that? Was he even ready to tell anyone? And what about Silver? How would she take this?

"I'm scared that they won't talk to me, that I'll be on my own…apart from you…I don't even know how my Dad will react, he's already disappointed with me about Tennis, being gay on top and he'll kick me out on the street…how did you do it, risk everything?" he asked, eyes wide with fear.

"I wasn't risking everything Teddy, being gay was everything about me…there wasn't a point in carrying on as I was, I was ready to show the world who I was, so I did it. My parents weren't too crazy about the idea, some of my friends didn't want to know me," he paused, reflecting on his memories, "but most of them stood by me, most of yours will too – and those that don't aren't worth it," he stroked his boyfriend's arm reassuringly, "Teddy I like you…I think I might even love you, don't think this over too much, take it one step at a time."

"So you think I should tell someone else?" he quizzed.

"If your ready then I think you should tell someone you can trust, its fine for us to kiss and do…other stuff but I'm only one person Teddy, having someone else you can talk to about this might be helpful, really helpful, maybe…maybe you should speak to Silver, she might be your ex Teddy but she's understanding and she probably knows you the best, better than I know you." Teddy stiffened again, moving away from Ian's touch, "Hey," he said following him and stroking his biceps again, playfully this time, "it's just an idea, you don't have to do it…besides – I want to show you how much I like you."

He swung his leg over Teddy's body, leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently, swapping tongues, allowing the muscled hunk to run his hands over him before flipping him over and kissing him more passionately, moving onto Ian's neck, half-kissing and half-biting at it. He could put aside his personal convictions, and beliefs, hide this part of his life because he knew someday they could be together in the open, that he could be with Teddy around his friends and he could help Teddy feel comfortable in his own skin and be able to express himself without a fear of what his friends might think or might say. Tonight they could make love and in the morning he could help Teddy take the next step, he could help him find himself and ground himself, that would be the hardest part, the most difficult for Teddy, and Ian would do everything he could to help him. To protect him from the pain he'd felt doing it alone, the pain of losing those he cared about.

…

It felt perfect. It felt amazing. It felt like this was where she'd needed to be all along, in Liam's arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to his slowly beating heart, her hand stroking his beautiful chest, he was awake to, she knew, his was smiling every time her hands caressed his chest, she began pulling at them playfully and his eyes flickered open, warm and inviting to her touch.

"Hey," he greeted, "something the matter?"

She so wanted to pretend that there wasn't anything, that this was her finally living her dream after getting the green light from Naomi, that being in bed with Liam…that sleeping with Liam was what she had wanted all along, ever since Jasper and even before then that there had only been Liam in her life, only Liam that she wanted for, longed for, that she desired: but that wasn't the truth. Now Charlie was in the picture. She liked Liam, she even loved him…a little…but Charlie, Charlie was a playwright…they had so much in common, too much in common – they both loved the theatre, different aspects of it, but they loved it. What did she have in common with Liam? Good looks? She shook of those thoughts, she wanted Liam, she only had eyes for him…for now anyway.

"No, I'm just happy we're finally together."

How would Charlie react? She'd slept with Liam, they'd kissed, express feelings for one another and now they were lying in bed and she was acting as though Charlie had never existed, she felt like a bitch for doing it, she was a bitch for doing it – how could she have done this? Charlie was so gentle and kind, and so completely different compared the people she'd become used to in LA, he wasn't superficial, he hated people like that. What you saw was what you got with Charlie, he was refreshingly normal compared to her surroundings. And she'd thrown that back in his face, returned all the kindness he'd shown her with a senseless, slutty act, and the worst thing was she had enjoyed being with Liam.

"I'm happy too, Annie I've waited so long to be able to be like this with you," he said sweetly, "me and Naomi…we couldn't relate to one another, our relationship was just…_sex_…with you it's more than that, spending time with you makes me feel amazing, I want to spend every waking moment I have left with you," there was a creak beyond the door, Annie grimaced, "Dixon?" mouthed Liam.

Annie nodded worriedly: now what to do, if Dixon walked in then she would be exposed as having cheated on Charlie…she swore under her breath and mentally hoped against hope that he wouldn't try the door, that the handle would move, warning the opening of the door and the arrival of Dixon. She heard the other bedroom door open and slam and breathed a sigh of relief – she was safe. She leaned into the safety of Liam's embrace and buried her head in his chest, she could escape her thoughts till morning, then the nightmare would begin again.

…

Teddy was kissing Ian?

Or was Ian kissing Teddy? However it had happened there had been kissing and Ian…and Teddy and that equation just didn't add up for Dixon – his friend Teddy, the player, Silver's ex…the ultra-macho hunk and star of the Surf Team…was gay? Not that Dixon was a homophobe – that was completely the wrong idea, he was comfortable with gays…he was friends with Ian after all. He was just a little surprised. Teddy had always seemed on the straight and narrow, he'd been madly in love with Silver, they'd been so romantic it had seemed like they'd last forever. They'd broken up but Dixon hadn't realized it was because Teddy was gay.

Maybe that wasn't the reason…maybe it had only just dawned on Teddy…or maybe he'd misunderstood what he'd seen? That had to be it – a misunderstanding, the tall, muscular blonde hadn't been Teddy, the shorter, skinny brunette hadn't been Ian…they'd just been that other identical gay couple at West Bev…alright so it had been them…that didn't explain how it had happened. It didn't tell Dixon what he should do with the information now…did he ask Teddy or Ian about it? How would they react? He didn't want to get in a fight with either of them, he just wanted an answer. Did anyone else know? Judging by the passionate kiss in a stairway away from the main party he guessed not, who else could he talk to about this?

CAN I SEE YOU TOMORROW MORNING, IT'S IMPORTANT, DIXON X

He hit send and then changed and got into bed, it was way too late and he was going to be tired but he need to talk to someone, although for now he could escape into the warm embrace of sleep and think it over. As his eyelids opened and closed ever more slowly as tiredness crept upon him he had one recurring thought, how was Teddy dealing with it…with being gay, clearly it was something new to him, and something he wanted to keep hidden, at least for the moment. He'd speak to Silver in the morning, maybe she could make better sense of this than he could.

…

"Crap," she yelled checking her inbox, "you need to go…now!" She hurled Navid out of bed, getting a groan out of him.

"Why?" he asked sleepily, yawning loudly.

"Dixon's on his way here, and he can't see you here because you're still going out with Adrianna and…and…and oh my god I slept with you!" Silver swooped down and collected his clothes, hurling them at him and hurrying him away and out of the house, barely giving him time to throw his clothes on and get out of the house. She slammed the door behind him and then moved to the breakfast bar pouring herself a mug of coffee and running the events of last night through her mind again, she'd kissed Navid at Adrianna's Party and then they'd left and come back to hers and then…then they'd slept together…and she'd like it – how could she have been so stupid? Giving into her emotions and sleeping with her best-friend's boyfriend was an absolute no-no as defined in High School 101.

She'd have to tell Adrianna…before Navid did…she needed telling, she couldn't just sit on this…or treat it as a one-night thing…it wasn't a one-night thing…this was something more powerful than that, Navid knew that…so did she…but, what did that mean as far as Adrianna was concerned? Had she pushed Navid away by being too distant, was Silver the rebound? She didn't want to be that rebound, but that would be too clean cut an explanation anyway, it wasn't like a rebound, she and he had understood each other on a different wavelength, love had been in the air and she'd felt the electricity associated with it. She didn't have time to think about it anymore, she had Dixon to deal with, and he'd be there any moment.

What would she say to him? Could she tell him? And why did he need to speak to her? Had he seen her with Navid at the Party…they could have picked a more secluded spot, any number of people could have seen them out there…that someone hadn't seen her was too lucky, that was why he was coming – to tell her about what he'd seen. Dixon might have moved on from being the bitter ex but he'd have Teddy's back this time, news about how quickly she'd moved on would spread and suddenly Silver would be number one on the lynch list.

Naomi would know what to do, she'd been in situations like this before and usually Silver was the one whose advice was sought, now the table had been reversed.

…

Golden sunlight was now streaming through the windows into the kitchen, Annie was sipping at a mug of coffee, the note from Dixon on the fridge about him leaving early was pretty obvious - he'd gone to see Silver and wouldn't be back till later on, that left her and Liam alone in the house. Alone. She didn't want to be alone with him, she'd thought after a night to think on it she'd have settled her inner disquiet but it had only gotten louder, her being torn between Charlie and Liam – between the brothers. Being alone with Liam didn't help matters, she needed alone time to clear her head.

On cue Liam cruised into the kitchen, dressed only in pyjama bottoms, his gorgeous physique staring out at her like a punch in a face…he certainly had the physical advantage, but, it was having something in common with him that troubled her, not his natural handsomeness. She approached him as normally as she could muster and returned his kiss, locking her arms around his neck and then breaking apart when she felt the kiss had lasted long enough to satisfy Liam nothing was wrong but not too long that Liam suspected something.

"You made breakfast?" Liam asked, semi-stunned.

Annie hit him softly on the arm at his incredulous-look, "I can cook, I made you pancakes – we have to keep your strength up now that you're fresh out of hospital, you still have some wounds." She took notice of them, they were healing up now, though they still looked pretty severe, "Why did you get into a fight Liam?"

"It was nothing," he said, Annie stepped away from him, "I tried not to get involved, I really did Annie but…it just happened okay," he tried to step closer to her but she moved away, "what's the matter – something's been bugging you since last night?"

Annie froze on the spot, could she tell him?

"I'm hung up on whether to choose you or Charlie okay?" she wanted to say, instead all she could manage was, "I'm fine…I'm just a little shaken by what happened to you, I don't know what I'd do if it happened again – I can't lose you Liam, you're to much a part of my life now."

"Annie it'll never happen again, trust me." He implored her, gesturing for her to return to his arms, Annie submitted and moved to his embrace, planting her lips on his and giving into her emotion again…she had to…it was the only way.

…

The sun was rising ever higher in the sky, another idyllic day, Ian looked over at his stud, his beautiful boyfriend and instantly was overtaken by the urge to kiss him, leaning in and planting one upon him, they might have had to express their love in secret on a secluded stretch of beach out of the way but they were together in the open, Ian pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Teddy.

"What was that for?" Teddy probed.

"To show that I…I love you Teddy, you're beautiful and sensitive and I…I wanted you to know that, know that I'm not upset with you or sad about it – that I'm completely ok with waiting and giving you a breathing space."

"I always knew that," Teddy responded quickly, smiling and kissing Ian again, "I've decided something, I'm going to go and speak to Silver today…she needs to know and she's friends with you – I think that she's the other person I need to know."

Ian pinched his arm reassuringly, "I'm proud of you Teddy, very proud."

…

"You cannot be serious, tell me you're joking – Teddy and Ian? In bed together?" Silver suddenly burst into an incontrollable laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement – her ex-Boyfriend kissing her gay-friend who he'd been a homophobic jerk to only a couple of weeks earlier? Dixon really needed to get better on his jokes, this was just a little too wild a story for her to believe…_I mean come-on Dixon seriously at least make it half-believable. _

"I'm being serious, I was heading back up to the party and then there they were, Ian against the wall and Teddy kissing him, Silver why would I make this up? I don't have any reason to lie about this do I – I'm Teddy's friend and Ian's why would I make something up?" Silver had to admit he had a point, but, she couldn't get her head around it, clearly he'd misunderstood.

"Your probably just got confused Dixon, I can understand Ian but not Teddy, we only just broke up – unless you're suggesting I turned him gay?" again she laughed involuntarily.

"That's not what I'm saying," he protested, "just consider it, maybe he hadn't realized this – I mean wouldn't it explain all his aggro with Ian? Look at the facts Silver, you break up with Teddy, he starts acting out then he gets into a fight with Ian, maybe…maybe Ian caught him out and Teddy couldn't deal with it and then…then Ian helps him and then they start a relationship. Did you see how Teddy was looking at Ian at the luau at first I hadn't made the connection but now…now it makes sense."

Silver allowed a mental flashback to the party, Teddy had seemed on edge, since the morning actually, then he'd come upstairs and he'd seemed calm, completely calm, then she'd seen Ian leave to, had the left together? Was she just getting drawn into Dixon's story? No, she decided, it wasn't just Dixon there was something about the facts coming to light, Teddy exploding at Ian before the Bachelor Auction and then calming down suddenly, the events of the past few weeks flashed before her eyes and then it all made sense.

"Oh my God, Teddy's gay."

"Thank you for being here to listen," Dixon confided, "do you need me for anything else?"

She half considered telling him about her issues but decided against it, Dixon seemed to have enough on his plate now.

"Now it's cool, you go – I'll see you later."

"See you later." Dixon said, leaving her alone again. As soon as he left she flipped open her phone and hit her speed-dial for Naomi, her friend needed to hear this and she needed to air her own problems.

…

It was all coming back now.

The rape, Cannon…Atherton walking about West Bev. like nobody could stop him, like he was walking unchecked and his reign of terror would have continued, was now continuing, she was alone and trapped in her room and the last call she'd made had told Oscar to leave her alone and that she couldn't date him, nobody would come looking for her and she was trapped with him, on her own. She shrank back as he advanced upon her, looking around for something to hit him with – to defend herself. There was nothing, he'd already laid the groundwork.

"Hello Naomi, it's nice to see you again." He grinned sadistically, "I must say you and your friend were very clever, but I was always one step ahead of you, you didn't really think you'd escaped me did you? Oh Naomi…how terribly naïve of you Naomi, but, don't worry I'm going to have my revenge and make sure that you never forget me."

"Get…away…from me…you fricking pervert." She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Help, help!" At once he was on top of her, his hands cupped over her mouth, her phone rang suddenly, the icon flashed up with caller ID: Silver.

"How interesting, your friend Silver." he grabbed at the phone, hitting the reject and then opening the text menu HEY, WHY DON'T YOU DROP BY MY ROOM WE CAN HAVE LUNCH XXX and sent it, grinning maliciously at her, "Looks like she'll be joining us, for some extra-curricular activity."

Naomi let out a long, hard scream before he cupped his hands over her mouth and produced tape, sealing her mouth.

…

All reviews welcome, if it's liked I'll try and do some more chapters but no promises, this was quite hard to write as a fanfic – my first 90210 one! Enjoy! X


	2. Chapter 2

**90210**

So this was what it meant to be a singer. Sadness. Heartbreak. The end of everything she'd ever dreamed about, since she was a little girl…now her life in the world of the famous was over, prematurely, and it was all her own fault – she'd screwed it all up, she'd been the one in a thousand to achieve her dream, only for it to crumble at her own hands. The same thoughts had been going around her head all night, ever since the first headlines had hit the blogs: since she'd found out about what Victor had done. It was all on her though, and she knew that, how could she have become that person? She should have picked up on it when Silver and Navid had…she'd become a self-absorbed, obnoxious bitch – not that anyone would have said it to her so plainly, she couldn't see what had been staring her in the face.

And she was a fraud. A grave-robber. A vile person. The sort of person that was unscrupulous, unethical and didn't care. A kind of person she'd tried to avoid becoming…and failed…she'd failed that first day, sat by the roadside…when she'd first given into her fears about the label and not given the songbook in…she should have handed it in there and then. How different would her life be? She'd probably have been quietly dropped…there'd have been no press coverage and in twenty-years she'd be on one of those programs about one-hit wonders and then they'd have asked what ever happened to Adrianna? She'd just staved of the inevitable then…who knew what might have happened…she'd been so stupid, she hadn't even allowed herself time to come up with new material…she'd just taken the easy route and stolen…the long and hard route was never exactly her preferred option.

She'd wanted music to be her way to prove that there was more to her than just an average actress…more than just some pill-popping no-prospect silly little girl…and she'd failed at that. She'd failed at everything…even this…music had been her dream…her way out of the rut she'd been brought up in…her chance at the big leagues…and then it had collapsed around her…she hadn't even been able to succeed in music on her own merit, she'd hidden behind someone else's work, hidden and lied and cheated her way to it. She hadn't answered her phone.

It had been ringing non-stop…Laurel…it was the call she was dreading, the call that would seal her coffin – signal the death of her music career. Laurel didn't deserve how Adrianna had acted…didn't deserve to be treated in this way…she'd been nothing but good to Adrianna, she'd fought for her at the label time and again, and now Adrianna had probably ruined her reputation and standing with the executives…at the very least Laurel's judgement would be cast into doubt, another thing that was her fault. She should answer the phone, should try and explain and defend herself…but she couldn't…she still couldn't face up to it…she hadn't even fully taken onboard what had happened…how everything had transpired.

"Adrianna its Laurel…kid what happened…what were you doing with his songbook? Just…just give me a call…I need to talk to you babe…we need to figure out where we go from here. You're only making it worse for yourself waiting." The voicemail wasn't as bad as she'd feared…but figuring things out was just a smokescreen – she understood that much…music speak for the process of being dropped from the label. It was an inevitability, she understood now…maybe it was time she finally made herself accountable for her actions.

"It's Adrianna, shall I come down to the Studio or do we just do this over the phone?" she said, mustering what composure she had left after a night of crying, and sobbing and languishing in the deep, dark, abyss of travesty that had engulfed her after Victor's last, taunting phone call.

…

"We're gonna have to get up at some point." Ian said, despite how much he was enjoying just spending time in Teddy's embrace, sunbathing on the beach with him in the glorious morning sunlight, it was everything he'd dreamed about and more…and yet he had the underlying knowledge that the moment would have to end, sooner or later, no matter how much they might try to draw out the process, they'd have to wake up from their dream at some point – that was the nature of the secret relationship.

"I know," Teddy admitted reluctantly, "I just wanted to spend as long with you as possible, before we have to return to the real world." As soon as he said he realized how stupid and naively he'd phrased that, "Ian I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant Teddy," replied Ian, pinching Teddy's arm reassuringly, "and don't worry I want this moment to last forever," he leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips before drawing back, "but while we're keeping us a secret and giving you the time you need to adapt…to understand all this we have to keep up the pretences of our normal lives, that means going about like normal, doing everything normally and acting like there's nothing amiss," he kissed Teddy again, longer this time, more passion present in the kiss, letting his lips linger on Teddy's more this time before parting, "it'll be fine you see – we'll be able to be like this all the time someday Teddy."

Teddy looked at Ian, trying to read him and then looked out to sea, focusing on the crystal clear waters. Ian had said he could wait, and Teddy trusted that, and he'd been through this all before. If he couldn't look up to Ian physically, mentally he had so much respect for how Ian conducted himself…how he was open and proudly gay, not trying to hide who he was…not stalling, being himself and not caring about how others treated him. Teddy wanted to kiss Ian in public, to meet him in the hallway in the melee before class, at his locker and just wrap him up in an embrace and kiss him for the world to see…but his head was restraining him – telling him to stall and backpedal and wait, to tell his friends slowly and then do it finally, make it a gradual process, it was contrary to what his heart was telling him but somehow it overrode the raw emotion. Perhaps some desire to be respected still lingered where it shouldn't…and he was ashamed because of it – he should be more like Ian, not be trying to stop something that was perfectly natural.

"Hey," said Ian, clocking his boyfriend's distress, "what's the matter?" he touched Teddy's face lightly.

"I don't know how you did it Ian…how you came out…my heart wants me to shout from the rooftops that I'm gay and that I love you and that I want to spend every day I have left with you," he paused, "and then my head says something else…it wants me to slow down. To stop and reconsider everything…to try and stall until the last possible moment, maybe tell a few people, make concessions but…at the end of the day it wants me to deny everything…it wants me to hide who I am because I'm that shallow that all I care about is what people think of me…I…I…"

"Shhh," soothed Ian, kissing him again, then pulling back…there were tears welling up in Teddy's eyes, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed you like that," he pecked Teddy on the lips again, "it was stupid of me…I should have realized how hard this is for you, I've been living in the open so long maybe I've forgotten how hard it is in the early stages – why don't you come to mine tonight, we can have a takeout and just relax, sound good?"

Teddy smiled, he was lucky to have Ian, lucky to have someone who understood him for who he was, who knew every emotion Teddy was feeling and could help him through this, he didn't know what he'd do without him.

…

She hadn't text him back.

Had he done something wrong? He'd thought everything was fine last night…and then Silver had completely changed in the morning, it wasn't as if she'd come out of being drunk – she had been perfectly sober when they'd kissed at the Party and then…then they'd gone back to Silver's and…and it had been amazing. At least he thought it had been amazing. Maybe he should have grilled Silver about it first – was it him? Was he bad? He shook of the selfish, macho image thoughts, that wouldn't be it – it was probably a chick thing. Definitely a chick thing. It'd be girl code or something, she'd kissed her best-friends boyfriend…he wasn't even Adrianna's ex: yet. Navid had made the decision about their relationship a long time ago.

Maybe it was the separation while she'd been touring with Javier…or how she'd become this different person when she came home…after her music career took off she'd become this rude, intolerable, cold person who took things out on people, that wasn't the Adrianna he'd fallen in love with, it wasn't a person he wanted to know. Things with Silver had just accelerated the process, he'd found someone else he really liked, someone who understood him and someone who could listen to him if need be, that's what he needed in a girlfriend and lately Adrianna had been all…me, myself and I, there wasn't any room for him in her life, she'd made that plain and clear.

But now Silver wasn't replying to his texts. So what was he supposed to do? Did he tell Adrianna now and end things with her, only to discover that Silver wasn't interested and it had been a one night thing or did he leave things as they were and wait on a reply from Silver? Best not to jump the gun and just wait for Silver to text him back. Would he sound desperate if he sent another text? Probably, but, it was better than just sitting and doing his nut waiting for a reply.

SILVER WHERE DO WE STAND? X

…

Another text. Just perfect.

She felt like hurling her phone against the wall, letting it smash into a million pieces – she wished her brain would – her head was still pounding from it all, Navid…and what had happened last night…she couldn't cope with it all, feeling like a crappy friend for doing what she had with Navid and now the revelation about Teddy and Ian – that had hit her from left-field, she'd always thought that things would be normal in Senior Year…well as normal as life at West Bev. got but Teddy coming out as gay…her going behind Adrianna's back like this…it was so out of character…she'd always thought of herself as the most level-headed of the group, the most mature…and then she'd done something moronic like this.

At least it wasn't another text of Navid.

HEY, WHY DON'T YOU DROP MY BY ROOM WE CAN HAVE LUNCH XXX

From Naomi, though it didn't look like Naomi's usual type of texts, for one thing there was a comma and for another she hadn't used any abbreviations – why would Naomi have started typing differently? She was probably just being overly cautious but the whole business with Mr Cannon had gotten her freaked out about things when they concerned Naomi and this was just a little too weird and a little too out of norm for it to be coincidence – maybe a little test would help reassure her that things were normal.

SURE I'LL SEE YOU AT THE RESTAURANT MAKE A RESERVATION FOR ONE X

Now to wait. If it wasn't Naomi then they'd make some excuse about coming up to the room first, if it were Naomi then she'd say that was fine and ask what Silver was doing all morning that meant she couldn't come straight to her Hotel Room that morning for a drink before going down for lunch. Her phone vibrated.

OKAY I'LL SEE YOU THERE X

Nothing to worry about then, she was just being a little too overly cautious, she could relax…maybe Naomi had finally stopped being so tacky and just chosen to act like a normal person for once – it had taken eighteen years but she was finally acting her age, rather than like someone who wasn't still living as a Ninth Grader. Strange that it had happened so quickly but maybe Naomi had made the decision last night after getting home. Her phone vibrated again: Teddy.

CAN I COME SEE YOU? THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I CAN'T DO OVER THE PHONE XXX

This was the coming out talk then, she'd known it was coming since Dixon had seen her earlier that morning. It'd be strange to actually have that sit-down conversation with Teddy…her ex-boyfriend, should she ask if she'd turned him to break the ice? Or would that make things awkward? She'd only known Ian a pretty short amount of time, she hadn't been with him when he'd come out, she hadn't been with any of the gay guys at school when they'd come out…truth be told she only really knew Ian…how was Teddy dealing with all this? Presumably he was keeping things secret with Ian, clearly they were in a relationship – the kiss was evidence enough of that – but if the relationship was being kept a secret it meant Teddy was going through this with difficulty…what would Spence say to him? Would Teddy even tell his dad?

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, Teddy needed her and to be a good friend she needed to be there for him, be a person for him to confide in and talk to, and she would be there for him…if he wanted her to be...it was a complement, that was how she should see it, Teddy trusted her enough to confide this in her…even if Dixon had already told her, speaking of which would he tell Dixon? Should she tell him Dixon knew? She instantly knew she would have to tell Teddy Dixon had seen them…but then did that damage her friendship with Dixon? It was too complicated. She'd just deal with it as it came.

SURE. DROP BY MINE THIS MORNING XXX

…

Annie knew all about guilt.

She'd had enough of that emotion to last a lifetime last year, she'd been naïve enough to hope that she was finally past guilt, past having to treat her actions by a moral compass – she'd been stupid enough to believe that Senior Year would be easier, but things never seemed to get easier in Beverly Hills…they just seemed to get harder. She was torn between Charlie and Liam, and she'd slept with Liam last night…while dating Charlie. If she was your typical West Bev. slut then she'd just point out she was only dating Charlie, not going out with him…but…she wasn't a slut…she was someone motivated by their emotions, and now guilt had her in its tight grasp. She loved Liam…she always had…she only liked Charlie…but that didn't give her the right to just sleep with Liam because what she felt for Charlie wasn't so strong…maybe she just hadn't given her and Charlie enough time to develop such feelings.

Liam wasn't even paying attention to her, he was sat watching the TV, lounging about the house, recuperating after his fight.

WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAST NIGHT?

_I slept with your brother, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Except the aftermath, except every part of my body burning and rippling and telling me I'd done something wrong…done something shady and completely wrong. That I'd ruined the best thing I'd ever had, that I'd destroyed a flourishing friendship and wrecked the chance at a relationship with someone who I had so much in common with we might have been twins separated at birth. I can't pretend I don't love Liam because he is an amazing personality, he made me feel alive…I loved every minute that I spent with him last night but at the same time I can't pretend I don't really like you Charlie…I might even love you if I spend more time with you…if I learned more about you. But I don't have that opportunity any more, I screwed up and I don't know how I'll come back from it…I don't know if I can come back from it._

SORRY I FELL ASLEEP LOOKING AFTER LIAM. I THINK HE'S IN MORE PAIN THAN HE'S LETTING ON XXX

It was a lie, a big lie, but if it staved of her having to face the truth for even ten minutes then it was worth it. Why did this have to be her? Why couldn't she be one of the normal people who didn't get tangled up in a love triangle…between two completely wonderful and completely different guys…who happened to be half-brothers? She must have been day-dreaming because she suddenly felt Liam's arms around her, he kissed the top of her head softly.

"So what do you want to do today? Last night was…pretty incredible." Annie let the silence linger, let it hide the fact that she was wrestling with telling Liam how she really felt about Charlie or whether to keep up the false pretence and act as if nothing was wrong and that she felt exactly the same as him.

"I want to do whatever you do," she turned around and kissed him intensely, "I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

…

Coffee – it helped clear his mind, even if it was the usual crap that Starbucks churned out. He looked up over his laptop and waved at Dixon stood at the counter, gesturing for him to join him at the table, Dixon smiled…weirdly, as thought it was forced…and after buying his own coffee crossed to Ian and joined him, setting his mug down on the table after taking a big, _wake-me-up-now_ gulp.

"Late night?" Ian enquired.

"Something like that," Dixon murmured trailing away, "did you enjoy the Party?"

"It was good, different to the Parties I'm usually invited to but good, it was very…illuminating. You looked different in the line, something on your mind?"

Dixon scanned the coffee shop, nobody in from West Bev. they were pretty much alone here the two of them…apart from a couple of the usual business types that frequented coffee shops across LA, maybe it was better to approach the Teddy question via Ian…at least this way he knew he wouldn't get an uppercut to the jaw…at least he hoped he wouldn't. Ian seemed pretty laidback and he was a nice guy if you got to know him, like Dixon had earlier.

"I saw something last night…I was coming back from the bathroom to go to the Party and I…and I…"

Ian could already predict how that sentence was going to end, he subconsciously reached for his cell and then put it back down on the table – he could tell Teddy once he'd seen what damage control could be instituted, Dixon knew something, that was clear: but whether he could be dissuaded would be another matter. What would Teddy want him to do? Tell Dixon the truth but swear him to secrecy or make something up?

"…I saw you kissing Teddy or…or Teddy kissing you or…I saw you two…on the staircase and you were kissing – is Teddy gay?"

Ian let out a laugh that he was fairly sure sounded convincing, he hoped it would because Dixon replied with a perplexed expression – he would have to try and throw Dixon of the scent…if that was possible, Teddy wasn't ready yet and having Dixon fishing around wasn't going to help matters.

"I'm afraid most of us were pretty drunk last night Dixon…I say drunk I mean wasted!" he laughed again, "Teddy tripped heading down to the bathroom and I grabbed him in a moment of drunken madness…I was embarrassed to tell the least but well…how could I resist?"

"Right?" Dixon said unconvinced, "It's just you seemed to kiss for quite a while, and then you left together – I watched you both, you don't have to worry Ian – I'm not gonna tell anyone, I'm Teddy's friend, you can trust me…he can trust me."

"Dixon I assure you Teddy isn't gay – at least not to my knowledge, he nearly punched me after we stopped kissing, if you're not convinced you can talk to him but I honestly can't account for myself – I barely remember last night, maybe we did leave at the same time last night but if we did it was coincidence nothing more – that's why I'm at a coffee shop, trying to get over this hangover!"

"I might just do that…" said Dixon, standing up suddenly, "I'll see you later."

Ian watched him leave and immediately grabbed at his phone, punching in Teddy's number and letting it ring out, he cut of his boyfriend's warm greeting.

"Dixon knows Teddy, he saw us last night, I tried to throw him of the scent but…but he's coming to talk to you – do you want me to come find you and help talk to him?" Ian asked anxiously.

"No…thanks for…for covering for me – I'm about to talk to Silver, I'll text you later, okay?"

"See you later then."

…

Atherton unpeeled the tape and Naomi screamed – something he thrived on, the girl being scared of him – it made him feel powerful, feel strong – being in control gave him a rush.

"How are you Naomi – enjoying our time together?" he forced a kiss on her, holding her face to his as she fought against him, only encouraging him, only egging him on in his mind to continue with his plan, to continue his abuse – go out in a blaze of glory. "Silver will be here soon I'm ensure – and then we'll all be together and we can have a nice time, now why don't you show me your lovely body again," his fingers strayed and her entire body contorted at the touch, she hit out at him and screamed again, "now, now Naomi – didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

…

This second chapter actually gave me quite a nice feeling, there'll probably be a third chapter tomorrow – assuming you like the Second Chapter! 90210 Season 3 broadcasts in the UK tomorrow (I've seen it online but it'll be nice to see it again anyway!) Hope you like this one,

Acrobat

X


	3. Chapter 3

**90210**

She'd look amazing. She'd have a dozen guys hitting on her at anyone time. She'd be the belle of the ball – the girl that everyone wanted to be: the girl everyone wanted to know, the girl everyone talked about and wished to be. She'd sit at the dressing table, applying her make-up and then pick out one of her dresses – from the newest lines displayed at Fashion Week – a pair of killer heels that said _I'm better than you in every single way_ and she'd strut out of the hotel and then she'd find Oscar…she'd find him and she'd tell him she'd been too quick last night. Too quick to brush him away, to say she wanted to be single for the time being – to say she was happy…which she wasn't…she wanted someone in her life, someone to be there for her, someone to look after her in the dark times and someone to celebrate with when they lived in the good times. There were only so many dresses and so many pairs of shoes a girl could buy before their novelty wore off and they just became possessions, things with no value…and she was fast approaching that point.

He dragged her back to reality, a slap across the face. Her eyes widened with fear, he looked angry – maybe she could distract him…she needed to get his anger up – anger was a distraction.

"You've already taken my body you perv – what more do you need from me? Because there isn't anything else left that you can take from me, rape me again, and again, and again – but don't touch Silver, she doesn't deserve this…this isn't her fault – let me call her and tell her to go and you can keep me as your…as your personal toy." She took in a few deep breaths, calming herself down…she needed a clear head…she needed to get out of here…to get away from Atherton and warn Silver…and get him put behind bars. What was he waiting for? She'd given him her on a plate, willingly, or was that entirely the wrong thing to do?

"Oh poor, sweet, naïve Naomi – you don't understand do you, I get a rush from this, giving yourself to me willingly – bad move. In fact now I'm going to make sure I get your friend Silver, another trophy for my collection." He let out a triumphant laugh.

"And…and then what?" Naomi probed uncertainly. Her fear levels were rising again, it was starting to blot out any rational thought. Her body was shaking…every nerve in her body was screaming in fear and pain…and it was back again the memories – the first rape and then the second…and now it was thinking about the third time…when would he take her again? Or was he just waiting for Silver…then would he rape her and make her watch…or would he do something worse…do something far worse…

"And then you die." He replied simply.

She had to get out. She had to save Silver. She had to get the perv put behind bars and out of her life once and for all. It was either that or she'd have to take more drastic action…here in the room, alone. She would do what needed to be done, like she always had. But her time was running down it was eleven, Atherton had text her saying to meet at one…time was running out.

…

Finally he was asleep, evidently the night before had robbed Liam of his seven hours sleep, she'd taken him upstairs and tucked him in, he'd be out for ages…being alone in the house wasn't helping things…it was all going around in her head…about what she'd done. She had to stop thinking about sleeping with Liam…she had to stop thinking about Liam in general, it was clouding her judgement, or was it? If she listened to her heart the choice was clear, Liam won every time. Her head said something different, how could she base an entire relationship upon just one longing, upon one emotion? How could she just sweep under the carpet every alarm going of in her head about how relationships ended that had nothing in common between the partners…look at what had happened when Liam had been dating Naomi. She'd pushed him away because the only thing they had going for them was sex, just sex – that wasn't a relationship, that was friends with _benefits._

Now maybe it was time to face up to it, she slipped into autopilot, found her body taking her up the stairs, through the door and into her bedroom, Liam was asleep, he stirred as she entered so only lightly. She settled on the bed alongside him, gingerly reaching out and touching his chest, he stirred more forcefully this time and then his eyes flew open.

"Feels like I've only been asleep a few minutes," he murmured, yawning loudly, he stopped the routine when he saw Annie, she looked scared, her eyes were wet – almost teary and her lip was quivering, "Annie what's wrong?" he reached out and she slowly but visibly shied away from his hand, "Annie if I've done something you need to tell me, we can't have a relationship with secrets."

Secrets. It always came back to that with Annie and relationships, with Jasper it had been his uncle, with Liam and Charlie it was the fact that she loved one and was fast-falling for the other…and the fact that she couldn't distinguish between the love of a lifetime romance or the short-time love of someone based purely on raw emotion…love was blind…she saw that now…was Charlie simply a kind of allure based on a desire for someone who could understand her on that many levels…was Liam just sex…were they just _friends with benefits_? And what would Liam think when he knew how she felt…he was violent…aggressive at times but she thought she could calm him…but how would he react if he knew…knew that the girl he was sleeping with liked his half-brother?

"Liam I…you need to know something about me…and Charlie…we've been dating," Liam rose suddenly, becoming fired up, she could see veins bristling on his arms his muscles tensed and flexed with anger, "hear me out, please hear me out," she said, Liam relaxed, leaning back, wresting on his elbows, "Liam I love you, but I there's a connection with Charlie there's something and I don't know what it is…I don't know how to take it, I can't explain it but there's a bond between us. It isn't love…but it could be, it could become love…I don't know – there isn't a clear picture in my mind Liam all I know is the vague picture, I love you, I feel something for Charlie, and you needed to know."

"And when exactly where you going to tell me this Annie? After we slept together again, four, five, six times more before you told me that you _might_ be in love with my half-brother – someone you barely know and yet you love me but I'm not enough – Annie what the hell are you thinking!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, starting to shake with the anger radiating through his mind and veins, pulsing round his body.

Annie was crying now, tears were stinging at her eyes, giving her a blurred view of Liam, blurring the whole room, what did she feel…what did she know – what could she tell? Nothing. She knew nothing, and Liam couldn't accept that, she knew that perfectly well, and it wasn't fair to him – to spring it all on him like this, to feed him the line about Charlie and not be able to tell him that she loved him more than she'd ever love Charlie and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. A part of her felt Liam was her soul-mate, a smaller part thought Charlie matched her in every way, the majority was undecided…she needed help and she couldn't get that arguing with Liam, it might be awkward but Naomi was probably the only one out of her friends who'd been in her position, torn between two men, she'd go see her.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a straight answer…I won't blame you if you want to leave Liam…I'm sorry I can't give you a straight answer." She turned away from Liam, and instantly felt like a cold, heartless bitch for doing it, how could she do this – this wasn't her, she didn't do this kind of thing to people.

"Annie wait," he yelled as she went to leave, "what are you going to do now?"

"I need some time to myself, Liam I love you but I have to figure out what I feel for Charlie, it isn't fair to him."

"Nice that you care about Charlie so much Annie," the remark stung at her painfully, like a stab through her heart, "shame I just never factored into the equation, you just slept with me regardless, just go." Annie wiped at her eyes, clearing away any tears that might have been left over, shutting the door behind her as she left. She pulled out her phone to text Naomi and cursed, it was switched off, she'd just have to show up and hope Naomi was still at her room.

…

How hadn't she seen this?

He'd been her boyfriend for a year, they'd been together, she thought she knew him inside and out. Clearly there'd been something on the inside she'd missed though, waiting wasn't killing her, just worrying her, worrying about what Dixon would say when Teddy found out that Dixon knew…worrying about how to react when Teddy told her…she hated worrying, she could never think straight when she was stressed. She paced up and down, and then he was at the door, she opened it swiftly, hoping she looked normal – if she could even figure out how normal she looked. Teddy didn't look at her any differently as she opened the door he just smiled as she opened it and gestured for him to come in, she glanced at the clock, almost quarter past twelve…Naomi would just have to accept that she'd be a little late for lunch…

They settled on the sofa amongst the cushions.

"So what's the big emergency?" she quipped, hoping she sounded interested.

"I've been going through…a lot these past weeks…at the Bachelor Auction…when I was a jerk to Ian…there was something behind it other than my two left feet," she laughed – weird considering how crap the joke had been, "I'd woken up a couple of days before the Auction, I'd been drinking and I'd hooked up with someone, I couldn't remember who…I found out it was Ian," she moved slightly, as though surprised, thought it seemed contrived in some way, "after that he started helping me, since we did detention together. I'm gay Silver…I'm gay and I'm dating Ian."

Silver's seriousness suddenly faded, and she was laughing, laughing hysterically.

"Silver this isn't a joke…I'm not…"

"Teddy I'm sorry – I'm not laughing because I think it's a joke…I'm laughing because I already knew," she said, Teddy looked perplexed and then something else came over him entirely – fear? – "Teddy, Dixon saw you and Ian kissing at Adrianna's – on the staircase, he was coming back from the bathroom and there you two were, making out. Teddy I'm happy for you, and if this is who you are I'm happy that you have Ian to help, I'm also…touched that you trusted me with this, my lips are sealed until you want them opened." She regarded her ex-boyfriend, his eyes were welling up, "Teddy what's up?" he stood up suddenly, in the blink of an eye and then he was gone. She stood up to follow him but she heard his car pulling out of the driveway and gave up on chasing him down – there wasn't any point – her phone vibrated again, she checked it…Naomi.

I'M RUNNING A LITTLE LATE! SEE YOU AT MY ROOM ANYWAY? XXX

Typical Naomi, late for her own lunch date.

SURE I'LL BE LATE ANYWAY X

She closed her phone and went to her room to get changed, leafing through her wardrobe for something decent to wear, the new dress Naomi had bought her – a nice touch but maybe a little too ass-kisser? Her phone vibrated again and she flicked through it again: Navid. She grimaced…another thing to worry about – another thing to try and avoid, to dodge and ignore until she had to deal with it. At least the Teddy talk had moved swiftly…except him storming away, she should text him…or Ian…but she wouldn't…she had Naomi to deal with.

…

What was with that kid?

Why had she taken her on? The number of times the execs had told her not to take risks on young wannabes and the number of times she'd proved them wrong…maybe her luck had finally run out. If anything the weight of her reputation had been slimmed down…she'd be without control now for a good few months, maybe longer, restricted to song decisions and album release dates, the artwork…the mindless administration that was the only part of the process she hated, that she detested, the part that constrained her creative energies – the real world. It was made more painful because Adrianna had shown promise, she'd been something of a protégé…even when they'd cool the jets on her after the Tour and Javier's death, then she'd come back with the new…amazing..relevant songs that had Billboard 200 written all over them…if they'd made it to the Album Stage. They'd never get that far, now they had to be pulled and about five-hundred pieces of paperwork needed signing – quickly – what the execs called _damage control_.

Laurel didn't want to have this conversation with Adrianna, she hated having to drop artists – especially ones she actually believed in or that had potential – but the execs had spoken and their argument had been made well, Adrianna needed to be sent a sharp message. But, Laurel didn't think that at all, Adrianna had had a slip up, but, sometimes it took a wake-up call like this for artists to reinvent themselves or recover that creative spark, her reputation had been trashed in the blogs and on the news, that was true but she wouldn't be front-page news for more than a week. Besides this publicity had gotten her name heard around the world and she was hardly the first artist to steal songs, this could be worked to their advantaged, assuming the PR bastards down at the Label Offices could put all their damage controlling efforts into spinning it positively for Adrianna.

The door to her office swung open and Adrianna walked in, more confidently than Laurel would have expected for a kid who thought her dreams were about to be crushed, then again maybe Laurel insisting she come down to the studio had given her hope.

"I just want you to know Laurel," she began, "I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me…everything you did for me. You believed in me when no-one else would, for that I'll be eternally thankful."

"Sit down kid," Laurel ordered rather than asked, Adrianna complied, settling into a seat before Laurel, "when I took you on it was because I saw that creative spark you get in one in a hundred artists, the little spark that says – _I can achieve big things, I can have a string of Billboard Hits and I can stand the test of time_ – Adrianna I really wanted that to be the case with you, I wanted great things for you. And then you threw it back in my face babe, stealing Javier's songs from his deathbed – that was off the scale of wrongness and immorality…this should be the part where I tell you that the label is dropping you and disowning you, throwing you out in the gutter to rot.

"But I'm not gonna do that, screw the executives at the Label – babe I believe in you, I think you can be great again, maybe this is the wake-up call that you needed, I'm gonna lock you in the studio with a notebook and a piano and you can spend three months, four months, five months just writing and having a good time, then we'll see how you're doing and what your material is like. I've been looking through these blogs babe, your fans are pretty defensive, they're saying you've been going through a hard time and I know the music industry puts a certain stress on us all, I'm willing to forget this Adrianna but you have to be more committed to your music and songs."

"Won't the label hate me? I'm on every news channel in the States Laurel people don't forget something like this." Adrianna protested doggedly, as though the lifeline she'd been thrown couldn't be possible, that it couldn't be real – that she was in a perpetual sleep: dreaming of a better life than hers.

"They might at first kid, but, labels hate everyone till they get into their groove, people do forget Adrianna, in another week Miley Cyrus will be plastered all over the news high and people will forget all about your scandal, then in a couple of months we re-launch you with a new single, it gets to Number One and you're back in business. So what do you say kid?"

"I…I…I say yes!" Adrianna felt the undeniable need to let out a whoop, punch in the air and dance around the room, screaming loudly about how good she felt, but, she chose to be more subdued. "Laurel…you…you won't regret this."

"I know kid, I'll see you in the Studio bright and early."

…

She'd finally gotten ready, found a dress that looked divine…a jumpsuit if she was being honest and a pair of trusty pair of Miu Miu Wedges she swept into the lobby and up to the lift and then waved as she spotted Annie, also angling for the lift. Annie stopped on the spot, waiting for Silver and as Silver drew level hugged her.

"Hey, Naomi asked you to lunch too?" Silver asked.

"No…but if you're seeing her that means she's here, so I can talk to her," Annie paused as she realized she'd said to much, "so you two are having lunch, how come?"

"Came out of the blue actually, I'd have thought Naomi would be spending the day recuperating after last night but no, a text bright and early about meeting her for lunch, except predictably she's running late so I'm going up to see her, hey why don't you come with me?" Silver asked, Annie nodded, "Hey hold that lift!" she yelled, breaking into a brisk walk, finally getting into the lift full of guests. It bore them rapidly up to Naomi's floor and the two girls exited.

Silver allowed herself to wonder why Annie was here – finally something to distract her from her own disjointed existence – not normal for her to come and talk to Naomi about anything…maybe it was about Liam, although hadn't Liam spoken to Naomi at school already? It couldn't be something as innocent as just a chat, even when it was Annie – the sweet little petite brunette – it couldn't be innocent. Innocence and Naomi were completely incompatible, not that that was a bad thing, Naomi was tougher for it but that only deepened the mystery about Annie.

"Is it about Liam?"

Did she tell her? Silver was her best-friend, she was Annie's oldest at West Bev. too but what would Silver say, she didn't want an interrogation or a criticism…she'd had enough of those from Liam in the argument before, each one had stabbed at her heart and she didn't know if she'd recovered from them yet…she didn't need another barrage of abuse. What if that wasn't what Silver was offering though? Silver was level-headed and cool, she could comprehend things like this and reduce them to some normal matter like whether to buy store-brand or one of the flashy independent types…she'd just have to live with the consequences.

"And Charlie…his half-brother…I love Liam but there's something with Charlie that I can't explain…that I don't understand…it's different to love, but I still like him…maybe it could be stronger than that but…I don't know whether it's worth risking everything I have with Liam for something that could be with Charlie…I can't even distinguish between whether I'm seeing a soul-mate or just a fling…I just don't know anymore. I thought Naomi might be able to help since she's been in this situation before…I wanted her advice about it."

Silver was stunned into silence.

She certainly wouldn't have predicted something like this would happen, not to Annie…although Annie could hardly be blameless, she'd been in love with Liam long before this and yet she'd started flirting with…and then dating Charlie…she was as much to blame for this as anyone else, that much was clear, but, she didn't like to see her friend in this position. What advice could she give? As far as she understood it Liam seemed to be the more prominent of the two…and she'd said love – that meant something, nobody said that word lightly…except the dickheads on the lacrosse team but Silver hadn't been there in a long time…

"Annie…I'm not really the best person to give advice about this kind of thing but…I'd be careful, what you have with Liam is special…you said you love him, don't risk that for something that might happen, for something that might be a possibility in a future – the future is always in flux Annie, the present is what should matter to you. Naomi will tell you the exact same."

"Speaking of which we might as well get to her room, what number is it anyway?" Annie quizzed, avoiding the statement.

Silver scanned the numbers and then spotted it, "Right there."

She strode up to it and knocked on it three times.

"Naomi it's me Silver!" she shouted through the door.

…

Hope you liked my penultimate chapter, I want to round this off as I'd hope the storyline will go when Liars is shown on the 24th, hope you like it,

Acrobat

X


	4. Chapter 4

**90210**

Dixon knew?

How stupid could he have been, how impulsive…how rash…why had he given in? Indulged himself for that one stupid kiss. That stupid kiss that had ruined everything…that would ruin everything given time…that would mean the end of his everything…the end of his reputation, the end of his friendships…his life would collapse around him and he'd be on his own, walking alone amongst the masses in the hallway, subject to gossip at lockers and in the lunch hall…as girls ate their salads they'd whisper about Teddy Montgomery and his drunken one night stand…as guys sat eating their burgers and fries they'd question what had happened to Teddy Montgomery? What had happened to the player, the guy that everyone wanted to be, the guy that had the hottest girls in school lusting after him…and had slept with most of them?

Instantly he regretted the thought. Regretted ever thinking that about himself…but moreover about Ian…how could he even think that about Ian…the guy had been nothing but good to him, he'd helped Teddy cope when he needed that help, he'd allowed Teddy to hit him, to yell abuse at him and still he hadn't said anything. He'd even given Teddy advice that should have been enough to silence the fears crying out at the back of his head…and yet he'd been able to try and frame his identity as something that was wrong…that was alien…as something to be feared rather than embraced with both hands. It sucked…he sucked for thinking it.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," murmured a voice he recognized, "Ian said I might find you out here…he said it meant something to you?"

Teddy turned around, it was Dixon, he was smiling…he didn't look angry or surprised or hurt or…or anything…he just looked like he always did…like a true friend. Maybe he had been stewing by the beach too long, looking out across the sea like he had that morning…truth be told he'd found this part of beach a while ago, before the luau…when he'd realized he liked Ian…as somewhere special for them, somewhere they could take their relationship into the open and just be themselves…obviously Ian had picked up on it when they'd left in the morning.

"It does…it's…something personal." He turned back to look at the sea…he didn't want to have this conversation…he'd expected it…anticipated having it with someone…maybe it was a blessing in disguise that it was Dixon he'd have it with first…he'd spoken to Silver but she'd known it was coming, he had to give Dixon explanations about it…and this wasn't an ex-girlfriend…it was one of his best friends…and a guy at the same time. It was uncharted waters and that fact reverberated around his head…terrifying him out of his mind.

"I guess you spoke to Silver this morning?"

"I know you know Dixon…I know you saw me…saw me and Ian kissing at the Party."

Dixon seemed to teeter on the spot for a moment or two…trying to decide what to do, did he move closer to Teddy or stay where he was? Was Teddy annoyed with him? Was he relieved? Upset? Dixon ran through all the emotions Teddy could be feeling…that his friend could be feeling ad he couldn't place one to his behaviour…he couldn't even identify how he felt from his actions, he was being quite tight-lipped about it…understandably in the circumstances.

"I did see you…I'm sorry if you're…if you're annoyed that I told Silver…I only told her because I couldn't deal with it…I couldn't make sense of it, I needed…I needed help, I thought Silver could help me…," he trailed off trying to read his friend, "I guess it must be hard to understand?"

"Yeah well you got that right," Teddy snapped, clearly vexed, "I'm sorry," he quickly conceded, "truth be told yeah my mind is kinda hard to understand at the moment…there are all these new feelings and…all these new emotions and…and I feel like I've gone six rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Ian said you weren't gay but…but I'm guessing he was just covering or something?" Dixon probed further.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah he's…he's helping me through this, we're in a relationship actually…it's a secret at the moment," Dixon looked confused, "I know I'm gay, I'm…I'm just still working through this and Ian's helping…I know what I said…what I used to think but I've changed…I'm a different person."

"Not in my eyes," Dixon said without pausing, "if you're gay then I'm okay with that, your still my friend, we can still go out surfing or partying or whatever – I'm here for you man, whatever you need."

Teddy smiled, it wasn't half as bad as he'd expected, in fact it was nowhere near as bad as he'd first thought. Dixon still treated him the same…despite the early awkwardness they still had the bond of friendship…and it had survived this…if he had Dixon and Silver and Ian he'd be fine, because they were fine with him and they treated him as thought nothing had changed, as though he was normal. He hated himself for thinking that. Being gay was normal…he had to get rid of his subconscious thought processes that were telling him that being wasn't the norm…it was…he had to begin to think like that, Ian was normal, their relationship was normal – everything about this was perfectly normal.

"You don't know how much that means to me Dixon," Teddy said, "having you and Silver and Ian…it makes it a lot easier for me, a lot easier to go through this."

"Call me whenever you need Teddy, you need to talk you need anything that Silver and Ian can't help with I'm here, just remember that man, we cool?" Dixon asked.

"I'll text you later." Teddy reassured.

"Do you want to come out tonight?" Dixon invited, Teddy was checking his phone and his head snapped up at the invite.

"Erm…no, no man it's fine, I think I'm gonna stay in tonight, and thank you for keeping this to yourself…till I'm ready."

"I'm your friend Teddy – I'm not gonna screw with you." He saluted, and then turned and returned to his car.

Teddy turned back to looking out at the sea, it was so calming to be here now, was that the effect Ian had on him or just the fact that the weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Dixon had met him and they'd discussed it openly and Dixon hadn't seemed different in either way, he'd just seemed…seemed like always. He'd just have to hope that everyone else could be so accepting. Navid was open-minded…his dad had made porn for a living, there couldn't be that much that Navid would be surprised or put off by, Annie, Naomi and Adrianna would follow Silver's lead he was sure, girls weren't usually that moved by anything…although Adrianna had known him the longest…maybe she would be a little surprised by it. She'd still be friends with him but…but after what had happened with them maybe she would feel differently to the others. Liam would be the strangest to deal with.

He was pretty unreadable and he didn't seem that open-minded…he'd been fine with Ian at the Bachelor Auction…maybe it was just Teddy being paranoid again…maybe it was something else entirely…he shook of the feeling he'd confront Liam when the time came, that time wasn't now, besides he had a date to get ready for.

…

Naomi was still reeling from it all.

It had been so sudden, so aggressive, so violent…it had all happen in a blur…her head was still spinning. Thoughts swirled around, ideas bombarded her and images flashed before her eyes but she couldn't connect any of them, there were voices too, they were saying things but she didn't understand them, they were talking to her and she couldn't understand them…they were talking in a different accent or a different dialect or a whole different language…it all coming across as gibberish, indecipherable characters that all blurred into a glowing matrix and blinded her…she couldn't understand it…it just didn't make any sense.

…

It felt good.

Finally to be able to just pick up her guitar and strum in the studio, no pressure, nobody watching her just strumming and letting melodies and lyrics ebb and flow into and out of her head, let titles for songs and meanings and inspirations just jump out at her and grab her, and pull her in and totally steal her attention and make her work at them, work at making them hits, she was blazing through her songbook now, notes and lyrics seamlessly flowing into one long river of music, meandering its way through her songbook. She'd already written four songs in the time she'd been down at the studio, she had a fifth nearing completion and another ten floating around in her head, her life was getting back on track – everything was falling into place again, her future was before her again, just out of reach but no longer hidden or on a plateau miles higher than she could ever climb to, it was near her, it would be hers.

Laurel had obviously called ahead because nobody had batted an eyelid as she slipped into the studio, set up and just started strumming away to herself, singing with a carefree attitude and just loving making music that mattered to her, that she cared about – music that filled her with confidence because she knew it was good and she wasn't being arrogant, the music just felt amazing to be around, every time she played through them or read through the lyrics she just got a warmth at her core, like a blazing fire, lighting up her entire world…she was glowing, positively beaming – it all seemed so magical to her. Her phone vibrated and she had to tear herself away from the music to check it, a text…from Navid.

CAN I COME SEE YOU…THERE'S STUFF WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT X

A little weird…it was probably to do with the stuff on the internet, he was worried – it was understandable, she'd have to sooth his fears and explain her actions…he'd be mad but she could talk him down from whatever heights of anger he had risen to…it would be a carefully balanced process but they'd gotten through other…stumbling blocks…this would just be another stumbling block she was sure…it'd be fine.

SURE, I'M AT THE STUDIO XXX

She replied, from nowhere Navid entered the room…evidently he'd figured out where she was on his own…or spoken to Laurel…he looked sad not angry, as though he had something to say…and Adrianna had a feeling…deep in her guts that it wouldn't be something good…not with a look like that…this was bad…_very_ bad.

"Hey, I guess you're here about the stuff on the news or…or something?" Adrianna pre-empted, trying to break the ice.

"How could you do that Adrianna…the guy died and you stole his songs…how could you do something like that, you're a good person…you were a good person?" he let the question trail of. It took Adrianna back to the limo…they'd been speeding home…then they'd crashed and she'd had his blood on her and then she'd taken the songbook…she'd replayed in her mind every time she touched the songbook, it wasn't her proudest moment…she hated herself for doing it…and she'd thought she'd finally put it into the past.

"I was in a rough patch Navid…the label had put the brakes on…I didn't have anything new to give them and then this songbook fell into my lap…at first I thought it'd be just one song but then…then it just seemed easier to keep using one of Javier's compositions and then…then I just gave up on myself I guess…its been a tough process for me." She admitted reluctantly, she didn't like facing up to her handicaps but they were there plainly for anyone to see, even if she didn't want them to…anyone could see she was troubled.

"Yeah, Ade just because you're going through a rough patch doesn't mean you steal from someone's grave – there always seems to be something going wrong in your life Ade, I mean today it's the label what'll it be next time exactly? When are you gonna stop hiding behind excuses and just make yourself accountable for your actions? Ade I can't…I can't keep doing this with you…I can't keep being your boyfriend…I can't keep it going like this, drama surrounds you and I…I want out of that…I don't want to have to keep dealing with you when you're behaving like this."

Adrianna felt the onset of tears, there was water in her eyes, they were puffing up…they were burning and suddenly tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing…taking bigger breaths to cope with the sobbing…it hurt her…was he breaking up with her? Not again…not after what happened last time…

"Navid please…don't do this…Navid I love you – I need you…I can't go back to where I was the last time you dumped me…I'm too fragile…you can't leave me – I need you…please…please don't go." She pleaded, staring at him, tears gushing down her face, steadily tracing a line across her face, she didn't want to face it…to accept him leaving…if he left could she go it alone…could she face it or would she revert to her ever-present addiction…that tiny voice at the back of her mind telling her how much easier things would be with a pill or two…or three. It would get bigger…she knew…it had already gotten bigger once…it had never gone away…it had always been there – waiting, knowing that she would come back to it one day…knowing that she would have accepted it as the only way and given in. She wouldn't give in…she would never go back to being that person…but could she manage it without Navid? He was the catalyst for her change…now she had to question whether she could go it alone…she didn't know…she just didn't know…

"Ade…you're going to be great…I know you will be, given time, but, I can't be here to look after you anymore…we've become too…too different, you have your music career, you need a boyfriend from that world Ade, from your world and I'm…I'm not in the world, I never will be. I'm sorry Ade…I'm…I'm really sorry." Navid turned and left her…without another word.

…

"Oscar," she threw her arms around him and let the emotions she'd been feeling stream forth, and then she rounded on the unconscious Atherton, lying on the floor, "that…that bastard did this to me Oscar…he raped me…he enjoyed it and he would have done it again." She kicked him in the chest once…and then again…and again…until Oscar grabbed her arm and pulled her back, sitting her down on the desk in the room.

"You need to calm down Naomi – don't give him anything to defend himself with."

"What is there to defend – he's a perv who raped me Oscar – or is that not a case anymore, did you call Security?"

"Not yet," Oscar replied, guiding her to a seat on the bed while he attended to Atherton, duck-taping his hands together, "you need to get out of here…being in this room can't be…be healthy for you."

"Just call Security," Naomi asked exasperatedly, "I can't believe I let this happen to me again…I just can't believe that he did this…that this even happened – how did he get in here?" Oscar was talking quietly into the phone, he put it down and crossed to her, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder defensively.

"They'll find out, Naomi you're…you're safe now."

It suddenly occurred to Naomi that she didn't even know why her saviour was here, what had Oscar been doing in the Hotel…it was clearer now, Atherton had gone to the door and he'd answered it, he'd been expecting Silver, planning what his evil, sinister next move would be…what he would do to her and then how he'd kill Naomi and her…that sent a shiver down her spine…if it wasn't for Oscar…who knows what would have happened…she could feel the composure she'd mustered trying to plan how to escape and suddenly she had descended into tears and sobbing. Oscar had raced in as soon as he saw Atherton, landed a hit on Atherton's face and knocked him out cold, his body on the floor now…unconscious again and then he'd take the tape of Naomi and she'd hurled herself at him. It had felt so right…so nice to give in and accept him as he was…even though Ivy had warned her against it she instantly felt safe and comfortable around him…like he was exerting an aura upon her that was calming and full of positive energy.

"Oscar why did you come here, why were you coming to see me?" Naomi prodded, it probably should've seemed irrelevant but at the moment in time…at the point where she was in her life she was so glad…so content to be there with him that it was the most important thing to her.

"Well I…I," a knock at the door interrupted them, Oscar went to answer it, two burly Security Men manoeuvred into the room, Oscar spoke to them for a few minutes Naomi didn't pay attention to much of it, she became aware that Atherton had been taken away…he'd said something to her as he was leaving and then she was alone with Oscar again and another Security Guard, leaner than the other two…he seemed less cold and imposing.

"Naomi this Security Guard would like a word with you."

"Hello Naomi…your friend said you had a history with this…man?"

"He'd raped me once before, he's wanted and he is a monster…and…and that's all you need to know." She said, turning away, fighting back the tears – he didn't deserve this…to be able to make her cry…to be able to worry her like this and affect her in this way, this was exactly what he'd wanted, to be able to intimidate her and get inside her head and make her feel like this…feel awful and humiliated and defiled…, "You'll have to forgive me I'm…I'm a little shaken up could we do this later?"

"Of course Miss Clark, I'll have Housekeeping move your things to another a room, I imagine it must be very…traumatic for you." The Security Guard stood up and left and she was alone with Oscar again. The door closed behind him and Naomi looked over at Oscar, he was looking out of the window and then he suddenly turned to her.

"I came to see you because I wanted to make my feelings clear to you…I was coming to tell you that I'm not as you might have heard and I wanted to go out with you because you are an amazing person, that voicemail I…I had to say something, so I thought I'd be spontaneous and show up here."

"I'm…I'm glad you did Oscar but…but the situation with Ivy…I can't do this with you, Ivy is…she's been great to me through all of this and friends don't do this kind of thing to their friends, they don't ignore advice and get involved with someone who they've been told not to." Naomi seemed saddened to have to say it. Then suddenly Oscar was kissing her…and she was liking it…and she was kissing back and his hand was on her face.

"Naomi it's me Silver!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door, in the moment of the kiss she'd ignored three knocks at the door…more followed now, Silver was liable to break down the door if it wasn't answered, Naomi broke of the kiss and moved away from Oscar.

She mouthed at him, "What do I do?"

Oscar smiled mischievously, "I'll hide in the bathroom, it's where I seem to spend most of my time." He left Naomi on her own in the room, she scurried over to the door and opened it, Silver bustled into the room, followed by Annie. Naomi greeted both with a "Hey," and exchanged cheek kisses.

Silver surveyed the room with an eagle-eye, "Naomi what happened here – there's duck tape and," it dawned upon her…the weird text – in proper English – "it was him wasn't it – it was Atherton?"

"Oh my god Naomi – do you need to see a Doctor or something?" Annie quizzed urgently, surveying her for bruises or something.

"No…no I just need a good cocktail and a day by the pool."

Silver raised an eyebrow, the last time she'd been raped by Atherton Naomi had been having nightmares and flashbacks to the event, now she was brushing it away as something an afternoon at leisure could cure, she knew better than that, "Naomi you need to speak to someone about it."

"Silver your heart is in the right place but right now, right at this moment I just want to lose this memory in an alcohol-fuelled haze – when I'm ready to talk I'll talk to someone but at the moment I don't want to see a shrink or anyone, I just want to spend time with my girls and have a relaxed afternoon, the kind I'm meant to be having in my Senior Year." Naomi brushed of with a bravado that seemed weird given the circumstances, Silver eyed her suspiciously but could see that the issue was not up for negotiation, Naomi had at least admitted she would talk to someone this time…before things got out of hand like they had last time. "So I think we should grab a light lunch and then spend the afternoon sipping cocktails, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Annie said immediately, "but…but…I need to go and see someone, I got some advice about something important and I'm going to take heed of that advice…I think I need I've made my choice, you two have fun though and call me if you need me." Annie departed swiftly down the hallway.

"So what cocktail would the lady like first, perhaps a Mojito or does a Slippery Nipple tickle your fancy?" Silver quipped wittily.

…

The marina. It was where they'd spent most of the time, Liam had chosen one of the best vantage points in the whole marina, where he could watch all the yachts leaving the marina…admire all the boats that were so much worse than his but were so much more intact than his was. Close to the water was so relaxing for him, it was second nature to be here, although being without a boat made him feel far worse, insignificant almost, it made his anger levels rise and he had to cool them. He'd come out here to try and clear his head about Annie, not to remind himself about the problems of last year.

Why was it so hard for her? Why had Charlie had to turn up and ruin it for him, just as things with Annie had begun looking up? He'd finally gotten her away from the whole Naomi concept…they'd started dating and been on top of the world and then Charlie had rained all over his parade, filled her head with all this theatre crap and suddenly she couldn't choose between someone she loved and someone she liked…he was hurt the choice hadn't been easier, even more hurt that his own half-brother was the one he was fighting with…it shouldn't even have to be a fight. Annie had known him longer and loved him, that should be enough…he hoped it would be enough.

"I've thought," she said coming up behind him, "Charlie is a great guy, I have that much in common with him, with theatre and everything else we get on so well that we might as well have been twins from birth – but…but…I see him like that as a twin…as a sibling…it isn't love…it only took me a while to realize that our connection is a friendship…it isn't romantic…I'm interested in him and he's interested in me but for me it is just an interest, just a way of talking to someone about theatre and acting and plays and the stuff that I love.

"I don't want that in a boyfriend though. I don't want to always have something to talk about or always be discussing plays or whatever we both happen to be in tune with, variation is the lifeblood of relationship, it's not that I couldn't relate this to you, it's that I needed someone else's input to realize that…that I love you and that it has always been you Liam, always been you that I loved…not anyone else. I am so sorry for what I did over summer and what I've put you through…I'm yours now, yours forever."

Liam turned around, that was all he'd ever needed to hear, all he'd ever wanted to hear, he turned around and placed his hands at her hips, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and leaned down and kissed her, slowly at first but gradually more passionately till they were making out as the vibrant, amber orb on the horizon began setting.

"That's all I ever wanted Annie, so no more Charlie?"

"No more Charlie." She smiled, "I love you Liam Court, I love you, I love you…I love you!"

…

"So you spoke to them?" Ian asked, curling up in Teddy's arms.

"I did…and they were really cool about it, no questions asked, no raised eyebrows, just there for me," Teddy grinned at his boyfriend, "like you." He kissed him again. "Now what do you say to a piece of Kung Po Chicken?" he said grabbing the carton from the table, picking up some chopsticks at the same time.

"I think I'd love some," Ian said saucily, "especially if my boyfriend fed it to me?"

"Oh is that how it is?" Teddy laughed, picking a piece and unceremoniously dumping it into Ian's mouth, Ian ate it and then grabbed hold of his boyfriend, rolling him of the sofa and onto the floor, laying on top of him and feeling happy, feeling on top of the world lying with his hands on his boyfriend's chest.

"This is how it is." He grinned seductively, playfully walking his fingers up Teddy's chest and then pulling Teddy's shirt of over his head and immediately kissing at Teddy's neck and then moving down his chest, his hand and lips tracing the line of his body till they lolled at his waist and he looked up, "Are you ready?"

…

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I decided I'd leave the last scene open ended to your interpretation, I doubt that Liars the episode will be the same when televised, but, that's how I'd like to see things happen. This is the last Chapter to the story but I might write some more in the future, if you have any ideas just message me,

Peace and love,

Acrobat

X


End file.
